Legacy
by Jessie Jaina Jinn
Summary: [MTR]A short companion piece to Father and Son. It goes into detail what happened the night Cornelius died. Wilbur realizes something about his son. If you haven't read Father and Son, read it first. This was just an idea I had after posting FaS. Enjoy!


A/N: Hi. This is a little companion piece to Father and Son. I thought I would go into detail about what happened the night Cornelius died. If you haven't read Father and Son, read it first.

The doctor walked out of the room. Franny Robinson, face tear-stained with many more yet to come, looked up at him, desperate for news on her husband. Wilbur Robinson, wife on one side, son on the other, looked at the doctor as well.

The doctor sadly looked at them and shook his head gravely. This was the hardest part of the job.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. Franny let out a cry and buried her head in her hands. Wilbur froze in shock. He heard his wife gasp and Lewis whimper.

"We tried to save him, but…it was too late, the wounds were just too serious. I'm so, so sorry for your loss." Even as he said the words, regret entered the doctor's heart. He had and would see many patients die. He had and would have to tell many families that their loved one had passed. Sadly, he left the family to mourn.

Franny continued to sob into her hands. Wilbur just sat frozen in shock, feeling as though his heart was stopped instead of his father's. He felt warm hands on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, dear," his wife said softly. Lewis was crying in the seat next to him, curled up in a ball. Wilbur didn't let any sign of his sadness show. He had to stay strong for his wife, mother, and son. He just gave her a small sad smile and told her he was fine, and then went forward to comfort his mother.

* * *

Later, Wilbur was standing in the Robinson household, consoling and being consoled. He saw his wife comforting his mother and grandmother, who were both crying. Lewis was sitting next to Carl, still crying. The robot tried to cheer the little boy up and it seemed to work a little.

As it got later in the evening, after many exchanges of comforting words, Wilbur finally hugged his mother goodbye, muttered soft words of comfort into her ear, and turned to leave with his wife and son.

The car ride was silent. Lewis was asleep in the backseat and Wilbur and his wife were quiet. When they got home, Wilbur's wife kissed him and took Lewis up to bed. Wilbur walked into the living room and sat on the couch, just staring into space.

He had feelings about his father's death that he couldn't find time to release. His wife, his son, his mother…he had to stay strong for them. Someone had to be.

"Wilbur?" Wilbur glanced up at his wife in the doorframe. Quietly, she walked over to him and joined him on the couch. After a few moments of silence, she said, "You don't have to." Wilbur glanced at her.

"Don't have to what?" His wife sighed.

"Wilbur, your father just died. It's only natural that you should grieve. You don't have to put on this act." Wilbur wasn't about to let his tough-guy stamina go in front of his wife.

"What act, dear?" he replied trying to sound confused as if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." By her voice, Wilbur knew she was starting to get impatient with him.

"Yes, I am," he said firmly.

"Wilbur, I've known you since high school! We've been married for six years! I know when you're acting and when you're not! It's not good to keep those feelings bottled up, Wilbur! We understand, Lewis and I, you don't have to put this act on for us!" Her husband just gave her a stern look, causing her to sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, kissed his cheek, and left the room.

As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, Wilbur completely broke down. He sobbed into his hands. He had lost his father, his best friend. Why did they have to take him away? Wilbur had no idea who "they" were, but he hated them. They took his father away.

Wilbur waited until he had cried away all of the tears he could produce, before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. He couldn't let his wife or son see him like this.

Feeling he had cleaned up enough to be presentable for his family, he walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Seeing that his wife had already gone to bed, he quietly snuck in and changed into his nightclothes. He got into bed next to her, kissed her cheek, and went to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Wilbur woke up in a cold sweat. Panting, he rested his forehead in his palm. He felt a sudden urge to be with his son.

Carefully getting up as not to wake the missus, Wilbur snuck out of the room and walked briskly down the hall to his son's room. Slowly, he opened the door and surveyed his son.

Lewis was sleeping on his stomach. One arm was flat on the edge of the pillow, the other was wrapped around a small stuffed teddy bear. His messy blonde hair was messier than ever against the pillow.

Smiling, Wilbur made his way over to the bed, and sat on the end. Lewis stirred and peaked an eye open. When he saw his father, he smiled.

"Hi, Daddy," he said softly. Wilbur smiled and scooted closer to his son.

"Hello, Lewis," he greeted just as softly, putting a hand on his son's head. Lewis quinted at him through the darkness.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Wilbur stroked his hair softly.

"Nothing, Lewis. Go back to sleep, sport." Lewis yawned and curled into a ball.

Just as Wilbur was about to get up and leave, Lewis said, " Daddy, can I be a inventor like Grampa was?" Wilbur stopped. An inventor like Grampa _was_…

"Sure, sport, of course." Satisfied, Lewis closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

In truth, Wilbur was frightened at the thought of his son becoming an inventor. Sure, he made great things, but he had lost his father to inventing. He couldn't lose his son, too. But looking at Lewis now, he could have asked for world and Wilbur would have agreed to give it to him.

Suddenly, Wilbur realized something. His father lived in Lewis.

He glanced down at his son again, and Wilbur found comfort in his angelic face. At that moment, he didn't think of tomorrow. He didn't think of the fact that he would have to face his father's death again. He didn't think of the fact that he would have to face his grieving mother to help with the funeral plans. All his thought about was his son, and that he knew he would continue Cornelius's legacy.

_Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling_

_And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers_

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Have faith_

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_


End file.
